User talk:Starscream7
CHFW Awesome. I have an idea. Why don't we form a pact and become Sister Wiki's. I'll advertise your Wiki on my Wiki's home Page? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Contest Hey Starscream, this Wiki is hosting a competition for a fannon (fan-fiction) image for the Hero Matthew Flash. If you wish to submit a MOC the deadline is January 9th! Here is the Link: Contest 1: Matthew Flash. Thanks for the links :) They are awesome! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Awesome!!! :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Admin Being an Admin requires a lot of hard work. Therefore, I shall watch you and Makuta Mutran (not Matoro1 because of other commitments) and see how you do. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank you, but I'm just getting started here! :D I hope to become more active in this wiki. Chfw I don't think you're blocked here. I removed the bit about vandalism, but left the part about you being blocked. It is news, after all. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 05:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh My Goodness! You seriously have to keep messaging me on every wiki ur not banned on? I banned you on BCW because the WM staff requested it! You vandalized and now you're being annoying LEAVE ME ALONE. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees How are you helping me? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees "SIGH!" I guess so. But don't expect to get your special powers back. WM would never allow it. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Yeah, I read you. If we join WM, you will have to be banned, unless it happens after your bans on the other WM sites expire. I think that you should hang back from CHFW for a little while, just till things calm down. I want to wait till your bans expire to join WM here. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not Admin yet, but KDF seemed pretty enthusiastic. PleasePleasePlease don't take this the wrong way, but I think that you should have a trial period, so to speak, just to make sure nothing happens before you become Admin. Mind you, that's just my opinion, KDF is the guy with the powers. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy Okay, here's the characters: Hewkii, Gresh, Thok, and Avak. But now about the other stuff in your message. First, yes the comic has started, look on the second page in my blogs Second, you are a robot in the series just not in the pic, and your character is in prison. You're represented by Mark Surge 1.0. Third, why are you messaging me on random wikis I don't know about? I have a list of wikis I'm on on my Userpage. Also, why do you like HF better then BIONICLE? Well, that is all. :) ~ ~ 01:56, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:CHFW Inactivity. No, I haven't been demoted. I think more users will come now that we've joined WM. I think I'm just recognized as a rollback on the main page for some reason. I'll have to fix that... King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Youtube I herd you got a youtube account. Well, It seems that slicer doesn't have a say in the matter. Anyway, I think you should just put the videos on youtube, and put notes on Microsoft word, or create your own wiki. But, this is just in case the Higher ranked members on WM reject you again.--Spam 02:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Please stop concerning yourself with CHFW issues and stop making dupe accounts like waffle man. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Yes, it's a dupe. No such thing as specialized account. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Thanks for the DOTM trailer, I'm really excited for that movie. But if Waffle Man is you, that means it's a dupe account, because you're one person with two accounts. And about the ban, me and the admins need to decide when it ends, not you. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Friends Yes, of course. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, I mean just look at Darth Vader or Jetfire or Wheelie. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees As long as you're good, everything's fine. I'll be talking to the others about the ban soon too. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees I'm talking to them about ending the ban, that's what. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees CHFW Reason you were banned on CHFW is because it's Wiki Metru policy to ban a member on all their sites if they're banned on one. I kinda agree with that, I mean it's not like I'm going to just totally let it slip that you're vandalizing other wikis rather than mine. But all is well now. Let's not dwell on this. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! I'll talk to them tomorrow when the other bans end. And about DOTM Wiki, I'm gonna have to pass. I'm part of TFWiki which has the same info, except it's on all the other parts of TF too. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! Yeah, I've since left TransFanon after seeing that I was one of the only active users. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] ARRR! So Far I think I'll make you a Rollback, for now. I'll keep a watch on your progress too. Can you add those reviews? And also, do you like the new skin? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I'll just try and do that, both the rollback and Fangz. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Inactivity Yes, we need to advertise. Bo you have a BZPower account. You could have a banner as the signature (but the forums are down). You could also have YouTube movies and other forum websites. I've been tied down with loads of work :( But I'll be done soon. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! That would be awesome thank you. I hope you had a great Christmas!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Wow! Lucky you! I didn't receive any sets sadly, but I'm buying Stringer 3.0 and Nex 3.0 tomorrow. With regards to reviews, would you be able to go into some depth with them? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Amazing review on Splitface and all the others!!! Thank you!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. No, KingJoe doesn't edit here anymore, sadly. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. Well, I could certainly use the help, haha. Thanks for all you've done, I'm watching your work with interest! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion.